Bella and Edward's Infinite Playlist
by Angelo di Luce
Summary: While looking for the famous band Cloud Nine. Edward and Bella will meet and search the city of Chicago for the band and Bella's lost friend. Will sparks fly between these two people that barely know each other. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist.

Chapter One: A Begining Of An Extremely Crazy Night !

Edward Cullen was pacing around his room that was filled with many band posters including some of the famous band Cloud Nine. He stopped to pick up the phone and dialed his ex-girlfriend's number. He didn't know why Alice Brandon broke up with him and just wanted to talk to her.

Ri_ng Ring_

_"Hey this is Alice leave a message after the beep bye !" _

"Hey Alice this is Edward. Um how are you, it's about 3:00 in the afternoon so you're probably still at school. I took a personal day just finishing up some creative projects... nothing do with you or whatever. Yea I'm real sorry I missed you cause I was hoping to get you on the phone. Um I kinda haven't talked to you in a while and I wanted to talk to you cause the last time we talked we both said some things that we both really didn't mean even though you broke up with me on my birthday." While Edward was talking his computer dinged saying that his latest CD was finished. "Oh and also that mixed CD that I left in your mailbox was the last CD I'll be making for you more or less, well i'm doing great and I hope you are too and have a great weekend and do something fun. Alright call me back when you get a chance." Edward made to press the end button on his phone but he pressed a diffrent one instead.

_Your message has been deleted. If you would like to rerecord your message press one. _

"Fuck' Edward yelled

***************************************************************************

AT QUEEN OF PEACE H.S

Bella Swan was walking through halls listening to her IPod and stopped at her locker to put some of her books away and when she was doing this she didn't notice her best friend Rosalie Hale come up behind her.

"Bells" Rose said but no answer so she tried again.

"BELLA" She tried again and still no answer so she slammed her hand on her bag and screamed."It's Friday, Pumpkin" This time she got a reaction from Bella.

"Do you mind I'm in my zone Rose" She said with an annoyed face.

"Ohh you're in your zone mind joing mine" She joked and pushed her. Bella pushed her back

"What!" Rose pushed back again "Come into my zone" They both started to laugh hysterically until Alice showed up.

"Hey guys" Alice said not even intrested in their previous conversation. Bella and Rosalie looked up.

"Hey" Rose answered first.

"Hey Alice" Bella said in a bored voice.

"He made another one ! Look at the ridiculous cover art." Holding up the CD to show Bella and Rose while throwing it into a trash can and left. The cover art was of a cresent moon drawn between stars and clouds.

"Don't" Rose warned. "Don't do it" She warned Bella again while closing the locker.

"Do what ? " She asked while getting the CD out of the trash. "Rose he makes the best mixes in the world ! Look at this cover art Alice doesn't know what she's giving up!" Bella exclaimed while looking at Rose. She opened the mix CD and looked at the cover. "Road To Closure Vol.12, poor bastard." She muttered.

"You are so in love with this guy it's so ridiculous!" Rose said while looking at Bella with a skeptical look.

"Look Rose I've never met him, and I don't even know who he is. I'm just gonna put this on my IPod." Bella said to Rosa while taking the mix CD with her.

**************************************************************

EDWARD'S HOUSE

Edward was sitting at his desk stenciling more cover art for his latest mix CD, when he heard the sound of Speedy Gonzales and screeching tires coming up his driveway.

_CRASH _

The van had crashed parked into Edward garbage can and two guys came out of the truck. One was his straight friend Emmett McCarthy who was 6'4 and had a very muscular body. The other guy was his other friend James who is gay and had a lean body with golden brown hair and stands at 6'1. Edward leaned out of his window.

"Is that always there" James asked pointing to the garbage can on the sidewalk .

"Yes James that's thats where we put the trash" Edward said in a sarcastic tone. He walked down the steps and met them on his porch.

"Yo I'm not going" Edward said to the other two guys.

"Yo what do you mean you're not going" Emmett asked while James stood there and asked "What's the event ?"

"I'm taking a mental health day. " Edward announced to the band.

"We have a gig Eddie this is a big night for us !" Emmett exclaimed

"Yeah Edward this our first night with our new name. Demon Empath's!" James said while Emmett also anounced something also very important "We also found a new drummer!" He exclaimed.

"Who ?" Edward asked while Emmett brought out a toy.

"Em that's a children's toy whose going to operate that thing ? " Edward asked with a hint of skepticism.

"You !" Both Emmett and James announced.

"Thanks for coming by guys." While Edward was walking away James called out. "Look Edward we love you but you've been depressed for about a month and it's not cool anymore! So get some clothes on and we're going to play this gig and then we'll find you something better!" Jemes said when Emmett interrupted. "Someone better" Emmett said

"It's not easy James you don't know what it's like to be straight. It's awful" Edward yelled. While this was going on the radio was playing. The announcer came on.

_"You have been listening to Q101 Chicago's only source for alterenative music, and for all you Cloud Nine Fans listening out there better be prepped up because Cloud Nine will be here in Chicago and they will be having a secret show after hours here in the Chi so listen up and keep an eye out for those little white clouds cause you'll never know where you'll find them. _

Emmett and James looked at Edward and said " You can't say No to Cloud Nine"

"Alright I'll go. " Edward sighed and both Emmett and James screamed in happiness "But I'm taking my own car" So as the guys drove off. Edward got dressed in a black jacket, a gray polo and some black skinny jeans and stepped into his silver volvo.

***************************************************************************************************

BACK AT QUEEN OF PEACE H.S

"Hey Bells I just got a text from Kate saying Cloud Nine is doing a secret show in the city" Rose exclaimed while walking out of school.

"OH MY GOD !" Bella screamed.

"Last time they had a show it was at Navy Pier! I vote we start there. " Rose exclaimed but Bella stopped her

"Wait Rose you have to promise you won't get drunk and leave me alone the whole night" Bella looked at Rose with a pleading look.

"When have I ever done that ? I promise" She said before Alice showed up.

"Hey Rose did you hear Loud Nine is having a show in the city" Alice said when Bella gave her a look that said your so annoying I wish you were gone look.

"It's Cloud Nine" Bella interrupted her

"Yea whatever so i'm bringing this guy around that's been following me all over the mall for like three months" Alice told Rose.

"Maybe it's your scent!" Rose told Alice when Bella jumped into the conversation

"Yeah what's that _I Cheat On People by Calvin Klein_ " Bella snorted.

"Oh and what do you wear _My Daddy's Famous by Dior_ " She shot back but Rose intervined

"Alright guys you're both pretty" She said

"I was only kidding, so sensitve. Okay talk to you later" Alice said and walked away.

"Bye!" Rose said and Bella just waved.

"Why do you humour me" Bella whined.

"She's not that bad we grew up together. Just don't let ruin your night!" Rose exclaime while the both chanted Cloud Nine when walking home.

Alright readers that was the first chapter

Love It or Hate It

Plz Review

xoxo darklust34ForEdwardCullen


	2. At The Club

Chapter Two: At The Club

BPOV

After school I changed into some skinny jeans and a sweater together with a light blue top. I got together with Rosalie and took the bus to the Hard Rock cafe in Downtown Chicago. We got there and as always Rosalie went to the bar with her totally fake ass ID.

"Hey sexy can I have a screaming orgasm." Rose asked Rick the bartender.

"Oh yes I can give you one but when do you want it ? Right now or on the dance floor." Rick flirted with Rosalie while I just stood there like an idiot. Oh dear god ! So I walked off and got a table near the bar and the stage where some rock band was going on in like about twenty minutes meanwhile Rose was getting wasted which she promise not to but when does she ever freakin listen to me.

""_Alright everybody Hard Rock Cafe is pleased to announce a band that will be playing for us this night. Please give a round of applause for the DEMON EMPATH'S" _The annoucer of the cafe announced. Three guys came on stage with a kid's toy for drums. WTF ?. OMG! I think the guitarist is so cute with his bronze hair and his skinny jeans. I think I was staring at a mirror picture of a Greek god. They started to play.

_It kills me not to know this but I've all but just forgotten  
what the color of her eyes were and her scars or how she got them  
as the telling signs of age rain down a single tear is dropping  
through the valleys of an aging face that this world has forgotten_

There is no reconciliation that will put me in my place  
And there is no time like the present to drink these draining seconds  
But seldom do these words ring true when I'm constantly failing you  
Walls that we just can't break through until we disappear  
So tell me now  
If this ain't love then how do we get out?  
Cause I don't know  
That's when she said I don't hate you boy  
I just want to save you while there's still something left to save  
That's when I told her I love you girl  
But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have

And the day pressed on like crushing weights  
For no man does it ever wait  
Like memories of dying days  
That deafen us like hurricanes  
Bathed in flames we held the brand  
Uncurled the fingers in your hand  
Pressed into the flesh like sand  
Now do you understand?  
So tell me now  
If this ain't love then how do we get out?  
Cause I don't know  
That's when she said I don't hate you boy  
I just want to save you while there's still something left to save  
That's when I told her I love you girl  
But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have

One thousand miles away  
There's nothing left to say  
But so much left that I don't know  
We never had a choice  
This world is too much noise  
It takes me under  
it takes me under once again

_I don't hate you  
I don't hate you, no  
So tell me now  
If this ain't love then how do we get out?  
Cause I don't know  
That's when she said I don't hate you boy  
I just want to save you while there's still something left to save  
That's when I told her I love you girl  
But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have  
I don't hate you  
I don't hate you, no....._

Once they were done the lead singer yelled and finished the act but for some reason they had some kid's toy for drums. I couldn't help but stare at their guitarist and then Rosalie came up to me.

"You dirty little slut!" Rose screamed at me.

"What Rose!" I asked her cause I didn't even know what she was talking about.

"Look at you! Your practically blowin him with your eyes!" Rose exclaimed and I blushed.

"Rosalie you can't do anyone with your eyes, um well okay yah you can but look at him he's a complete mo!" I told Rosalie

"Bella he's not a complete mo and look at how shitty he's dressed and his super cuts hair cut." Rose said.

"Shh he's coming!" I whispered at Rose. When the guy storms past me I blushed and apologized.

"Sorry" I said but he probably didn't hear me.

"That was real nice" Rose commented

"Well he's obviously bridge-and-tunnel" I complained to Rose.

"If he's bridge-and-tunnel then what does that make us ?" Rose asked.

"That doesn't make us anything Rosalie plus you're very drunk. Come on let's go." I told Rosalie but she just glared at me.

"Whatever your drunk why don't you cut the cord, Mom?" She yelled at me and walked away and started flirting with some guy.

"Hi I was looking at you from over there, Were you looking at me?" She slurred her words. Oh god! I walked off to an empty table when I saw the devil come up to me with her new victim. I feel sorry for the poor guy dating her but oh well...

"Hey Bella, Alone again?" Alice asked.

"Hey Alice, I've been looking all over for you" I said with a bored tone. Yeah right I scoffed like I was looking for _her _! haha that makes me laugh my ass off.

"Hey this is Jasper and he's in college. You know you'd probably have better luck with college guys. That's when guys care about thing like how smart a girl is and that it's not all about looks." She said and then kept on going "But I don't think Charlie Swan's daughter has to worry about looks doesn't she. "Alice said.

"Yeah," I looked at Jasper and he had a bored look on his face. "Yeah Jasper seems so deep!" I said sarcastically.

"You know what I came with someone." I lied to Alice so she could get off my back about guys.

"Oh who?" Alice asked

"I came here with my boyfriend" I lied again but she doesn't need to know that.

"Oh your boyfriend huh ! Then I think you should be getting back to him" She said while looking at me like she didn't believe that I would have a boyfriend. Bitch!

" Yea well I'm gonna go see him then." I said to her.

"Alright you do that. Bye!" Alice said and I left and I walked over towards the guitarist from Demon Empath's

"I know I'm a complete stranger and I don't know you but will you be my boyfriend for five minutes?" I asked him.

"What?" He said

"Please just go with it" I said and pulled him into a kiss. His lips were so soft and kissable. I licked his lips for entrance and he opened his mouth slightly. Then Alice had to interrupt. Fuck Fuck Fuckity Fuck!

"Bella, Edward how do you guys know each other ?" Alice asked us.

"What ?" Edward said. I just tried to play it off so Alice wouldn't catch on that I was lying.

"Umm, we go to the same dentist." I said while Edward tried to help me out.

"Yeah, umm Dr. Mann-Manowitzz." Edward said and I mentally slapped myself.

"Oh okay" Alice walked off but Edward said something that caught my attention and took me completely off-guard.

"Did you get my mixes?" Edward asked while Alice just ignored him.

"Mixes! Are you Alice's Edward" I asked him hoping he wasn't the same guy who Alice broke up with like a month ago yet he wasn't even freakin over her.

"What did she say anything about me?" He asked me

"Oh dear god!" I screamed and I ran off towards Rosalie who was making out with the same guy Rick from the bar.

"Rose, Rose please help I just made out with Alice's sloppy seconds." I whined because I was so fuckin screwed. Rosalie wasn't paying much attention though.

"What! What's the problem now!" She yelled.

"_Rosalie! _The problem is How can _this _compete with Perfect Little _that _" I pointed between me and Alice. "Come on Rose, time to go home."I pulled her off the guy but she fell on her ass.

"Oops I fell" Rose said a little too loudly.

"I know Rose. You're very drunk, we gotta get you home." I said and then Edward came up to help us. He helped Rosalie up but she touched his hair.

"Hey that's some Super Cuts hair cut you got." She told him.

"I think she's drunk !" He said.

"Oh yeah" I knew when Rosalie was drunk. He then looked at me and asked. "Do you need a ride up to Burbank?" He asked and I gave him a look and replied.

"Does it look like i'm from Burbank plus I need to get her home." I told Edward.

"I'm just parked outside I'll give you a ride." Edward told us. We concentrated on getting Rosalie outside.

"Wait Bells! Are you mad at me?" She asked me in a concerned voice.

"No Rose I'm not mad." I said in a very patient voice. Then we were at the entrance but Alice came up to us.

"Hey Edward we need a ride" She asked him but Edward had trouble answering at first.

"We? You mean you and this fellow over here?" Edward said pointing at Jasper.

"No Alice there's no room for you" I told her. Take that bitch !

"Hey Alice, you didn't say hi to me. Are you mad?" Rose slurred.

"I think it's best you take drunk Silly here home" Alice commented.

"You know what Alice ? There's no room for you, not tonight or ever." I said standing up for Edward who seemed to have trouble talking to Alice. Once we got to the car we got in and I heard Alice say from inside the club.

"It's okay you guys have fun! It's a small car anyways!" She yelled at us from the club doors.

"Hmm a Volvo huh? You don't see many of these easter eggs on the road!" i told Edward because for some reason his car wouldn't start.

"Yeah, once you buy one you see them all over the road" Edward retorted.

"Yeah, this small and in mint condition." I replied back and smirked.

"Yeah well that's what happen with you put in a lot of time and effort!" Edward replied back with a triumphant grin on his face. Then some random guy came up to us and knocked on the window.

"Are you off-duty sir?" The random guy said.

"This isn''t a cab " Edward shot back to the random guy.

"Are you off-duty ?" The random guy asked Edward again.

"This isn't a cab, I promise you my friend." Edward yelled at him.

"Okay sorry no need to get mad." The random guy told Edward and walked away.

"I wasn't getting mad." Edward muttered. Then some speeding van came up to us playing Speedy Gonzales.

"What's that?" I asked pointing at the large van. It looked pretty weird to me as it is.

"Oh that, it's not that ominous as it seems." Edward said.

"Hey Eddie-boy I think you need some assistance" Emmett said and some huge guy popped the front.

"Hey Emmett" Edward greeted the guy that was on my side of the car and then said hi to the guy that popped the front.

"Lady friend James needs some assistance in the van" Emmett told me. "The van?" I questioned.

"The large vehicle in the front" He explained. "Oh okay".I got up and went to leave and got into the van and found the guy named James looking through a rack of clothes.

"Try this on" He handed me a bra and a red spagetti strapped shirt. He also handed me a jacket with a name in the back that said Masen.

"What!" I was so confused.

"Let's just say we're not fans of his dreaded Ex and we decided for you to be his salvation. Plus we all saw you two making out and we think you could be the one" James explained. "We just have to get you out of that sports bra first." James continued and I scoffed to cover my embarassment.

"This isn't a sports bra" I challenged.

"We're all ladies here." So I reluctantly changed into the outfit James gave me and went out.

"So how do I look?" I asked James.

"Oh well it's better than the uni-boob." James told me but I had doubts. "It's not gonna work he's still hung up on Alice." I told James.

"Bella you look goregous and all Edward needs is a little push, plus Edward is worth the underwire. Now go ! " James urged me

"But I have to take my friend home" I told him.

"We'll do it" James voluntereed.

"Do what? I asked

"We'll take Rosalie home and you kids fine Cloud Nine and text us when you do."

"Alright" I left the car and I saw that there was a huge crowd around the Volvo. I saw that Rosalie had the door locked and everybody else's attempts were horrible.

"Unlock the door bitch!" I screamed at Rosalie. Rosalie just looked at me and said. "Don't be mad at me Bells." I just looked at her and yelled.

"Rosalie it's just like we practiced. Go like this." I motioned my hands for Rosalie to get her hand towards the unlock button. "Just a little more. Up and there you go" She finally got the door unlocked.

"Move along, nothing to see here" I yelled at the crowd around Rosalie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys this is the second chapter I hope you guys loved it !

Please Review I want at least five or more

The next chapter will be Edward's POV up to where I left off.

xoxo darklust34ForEdwardCullen


	3. Author's Note

Hey you guys I will update the next chapter once i'm finished with it but i need reviews. My sanity counts on this. If you don't review this story might not survive because I'm not writing this for my health. So if you guys love my story and love my sanity please review soon. I know i sound desperate but the lack of review is getting to me. :):):):)

xoxo darklust34ForEdwardCullen


End file.
